La épica batalla de Levi-chan
by Charly Land
Summary: Ella había estado fanstidiandolo durante meses, no pudo evitarlo. La terminó matando. Y mientras contemplaba su barbarie, lloró. ¿Qué tenía ella para hacerlo sentir así?.[Ereri] [Drabble] [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio y ElisaM2331]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de del ser más sádico del mundo proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía. Derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Cositas tiernas y raras de la autora.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Este drabble es una enorme disculpa a mis chicas hermosas, **Patatapandicornio** y **ElisaM2331,** por el Fic Yandere que había prometido, ese está aún cocinándose, luego estará. ¡A leer!

 **La batalla épica de Levi-chan**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejó caer el arma homicida, el sonido le retumbó en los oídos y sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimitas, su carita grado a grado se fue poniendo rojita hasta que el llanto copioso estalló. Los brazos temblorosos y cansados de su 'caballero' lo envolvieron y sus labios susurraron palabras bonitas. Aun así, él no pudo dejar de sentir ese terrible dolor.

Era un asesino.

Trató en medio de su culpabilidad recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí. En qué momento su desesperación fue tan grande que acabó matándola.

 **.**

 **.**

Levi era un niño de cinco años, gustaba de mantener siempre todo limpio y en orden, y ¡Vaya! Que lo había logrado, aunque eso cambio hace dos meses. Eren siempre lo elogiaba por eso. Y Levi era feliz, porque Eren sería su futuro esposo y ese era el mayor halago para él. De verdad había cumplido su cometido, hasta que ella apareció.

Esa desgraciada que se regodeaba de su rabia. Lo había hecho desde el principio de su llegada.

¡Es que estaba en todos lados!

Hasta esos lugares en donde él no podía verla.

Por eso había formulado un plan, una digna estrategia para finiquitar esa batalla.

La observó desde su escondite, sus ojitos grises volviéndose afilados. Allá estaba ella, regodeándose en su sabanita de conejos, esa que compartía en las noches con Eren cuando llegaba de visita. Oh, la rabia ya bullía en su interior, aquella mantita era sagrada para él, su muy buena — suegra — madrina Carla, la había comprado pero sabía de primera mano — su madre — que había sido Eren quien lo había escogido para él.

Mullidita, azul y del conejo 'BitterRabbit' *****

Totalmente perfecta.

¡Y aquella desgraciada la estaba usando de colchón!

Pero ya se vengaría. Sonrío con demencia.

Al día siguiente, con el arsenal pegado al cuerpo — su mini escoba, su desinfectante y gel de manos con olor a arándanos —, se dispuso a marchar a la batalla. Su madre con la interrogante en el rostro le interceptó, pero lo dejó ser.

Aunque a escondidas se fue a buscar a Eren.

Su hijo tenía una actitud sospechosa.

Para cuando llegó a la trinchera más usada se agazapó como jaguar, y esperó. Allí estaba, tan pacifica recibiendo un baño de sol sobre los cubiertos. Apretó los puños. Se lanzó el ataque. La enemiga se escurrió. Él la siguió.

Sus pequeñas piernas no daban a más — y peor con aquella pijama de conejitos con sus orejitas a juego —, subiendo por los escalones, pero lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. Ella se escabulló entre las habitaciones pero él le siguió en la carrera. Hasta que la acorraló.

Casi pegó un gritó cuando vio la escena.

Aquello era el horror de los horrores.

Allí estaba la muy desgraciada, atrincherándose entre los papeles sucios de la cesta del baño. Movió sus apéndices, y pareció retarle con sus múltiples ojos, ella se balanceó. Levi entendió su acción.

¡Se lanzaría sobre él!

Terror

Terror

Terror

Se tapó los ojos conteniendo un grito. Sus patas no llegaron a tocarle.

Un cuerpo se había interpuesto entre él y la monstruosidad.

Algo feo brotó en él. Y es que no podía evitarlo.

Ella estaba sobre él — no podía permitirlo ese era su lugar —, revolcándose sobre su cuerpo, moviendo sus sucias patas, llenas de gérmenes y quien sabe que más. No, no podía permitírselo. Apretó sus puños hasta hacer que sus pequeños nudillos se volvieran blancos de rabia.

Su cuerpo se movió solo.

Levantó el brazo y no se pudo detener.

Ella espantada trató de correr.

No lo logró.

Y él no pudo pensar en más, ni su mente, ni en el ruido crujiente que producía su cuerpo cada vez que asestaba un golpe. Nada pudo detener su muerte.

Fue un acto barbárico.

La mini escoba cayó al suelo, manchada de sus actos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al contemplarla muerta.

Su mente no pudo evitar recordarla. No supo porque.

No entendía su dolor. Ella se lo había buscado, había estado fastidiándolo durante dos meses, ensuciando todo con sus germenes y para rematar había atacado a _**su**_ Eren. Aún así no podía detener la ola de arrepentimiento que le nacía y brotaba en forma de lágrimas.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto si las cosas estaban mejor así?

¿Qué tenía ella para hacerlo sentir así?

Si solamente era una tonta cucaracha.

Eren lo abrazó y dijo algo que detuvo su llanto al instante.

 **«** Podemos ser los nuevos Dr. Frankenstein **»**

Levi asintió. Eren siempre sabía consolarlo. Por eso era su amado titán, su futuro esposo.

No había de que preocuparse.

De todos modos, hoy era Hallowen.

 *** Notas finales:**

Cosas raras escribe Charly. Pero buenooo….que se le va a hacer, necesito un escape de todo esto del capítulo 83 del manga. Estoy que me tiró de un puente.

Espero les haya gustado este drabble, si es así, dejadme un review.

PD: ¿A qué no es mono imaginarse a Levi y Eren de chibis?

( ***** ) Es el conejo de Ciel en Kuroshitsuji, quiero uno de esos.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
